


To My Dearest Friend

by new_era_currerbell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Insecurity, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/new_era_currerbell/pseuds/new_era_currerbell
Summary: Nicola Cadwell is returning to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for her fourth year with her many beloved friends. After spending her summer with the Weasley's, Nicola finds herself pining for George Weasley. While unbeknownst to her, he best friend harbors feelings for her as well. The Hufflepuff also catches the eye of one of the Sons of Durmstrang Institute. As the Yule Ball grows nearer, Nicola hopes George asks her to be his date and the ever brave Neville Longbottom is building up the courage to ask her and finally confess his long held feelings.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Long time reader, first time writer! I hope you enjoy!

**Introduction**

I always panic running onto the platform. Every year my heartbeat quickens and I can’t catch my breath. It’s my fourth year attending Hogwarts- this shouldn’t still be an issue for me. I feel my hands are sweaty as I hold the handle to my trolley tightly, watching Percy run through the pillar first. I take one more shaky breath and I can’t peel my eyes away from the brick, and I worry about how much it would hurt if I hypothetically couldn’t get through.

“Run at it together?” George asks, interrupting my thoughts. I smile, relieved he picked up on my nervousness and was saving me. I nod and he smiles back. “You follow behind me, yeah?” Before I get the chance to overthink, George nudges my trolley with his and then starts running toward Platform 9 3/4. I close my eyes and start off with a run as well.

I hear Molly and Arthur bid us goodbye, but I’m already on the platform. I open my eyes to George shaking his head at me. “Muggles,” he teases, nudging me. He holds my shoulder gently and moves me out of the way. “Better move before Fred charges through and takes us both out.” We share a chuckle and move out of the way.

On the train, I watch slowly past each compartment for any of my friends. Fred and George found seats with Angelina Johnson and Oliver Wood. I know for certain the rest of the Weasleys also found their seats amongst friends as well. I know if I keep looking I’ll find-

“Neville!” I say excitedly, sliding onto the seat across from him in the final compartment in the car. “How was your summer?” I ask, a grin from ear to ear on my face, so happy to see one of my best friends again after a summer away.

“Nicola,” says Neville, a little startled but still overall very happy. “It was pretty good. I have the herbology books I wrote you about! We can look at them on the way if you’d like.” He looks over to the seat next to him where he kept his book bag. He pulls out three old leather bound books, one a damp yellow color with a mushroom on the spine. “How was staying with the Weasleys?”

“It was so much fun,” I gush, ready with a million stories of the time I spent at the Burrow. “I have some wild stories. The twins got me involved with too much of their antics. Ron taught me wizards chess- I still haven’t beat him though. Mr. Weasley was so amusing too if I’m being honest. Kept on asking me to explain everything in his collection of Muggle things.”

“Hello friends,” said a small voice I’d recognize anywhere. It was Luna, of course. She smiled at us both and then took the empty seat next to me. “I missed you both terribly. It’s quite an unpleasant feeling, isn’t it? The happiness of being home but the heartache you feel away from friends?” Neville nodded in agreement. He looked relieved Luna had arrived. Maybe I was boring him with talking about my summer?

Luna asked Neville about his summer and he shared some stories about spending his summer with his grandmother- many of them quite funny at his expense. I settled back into my seat- the feeling of being back at home finally settling in. My anxieties about everything seemed to slip away as I share the moment with my friends. Their presence brings me so much comfort, any worries I had vanished.

***

In the other compartment, George falls into a comfortable silence. As Oliver babbles on about Quidditch and Fred tries vehemently to impress Angelina, he finds himself looking out the window. He watches as the Hogwarts Express makes a long turn and he can see the end of the train. He smiles knowing Nicola is probably there in the last car like she always is with Longbottom and Lovegood. He hopes she feels better, knowing how nervous she was going back to school. As the train straightens out, and the final car leaves his view, his eyes shift to the landscape. George turns his head back to Fred and without missing a beat, falls right back into the conversation like he never left.

***

“I think I’m going to go change into my uniform,” I say with a grin. Luna had fallen asleep a little while prior. I switched my seat to be next to Neville to look at the books he had brought with him.

“Good idea,” Neville agreed. “I’ll stay with Luna and then go when you get back.” I nodded, getting up and grabbing my bag from the overhead compartment. I slide out of the compartment and head to change. I put on my school uniform, and fold up my regular clothes. Once i have everything away, I head back to my compartment.

On the way, I get caught in the big huddle of students impatiently waiting to get sweets from the trolley cart. I politely make my way past with little trouble.

“Excuse me, please,” I say to one last group before I’m out of the crowd. “I just need to get by you quickly.” The blonde haired boy turns around and looks at me with disgust.

“Don’t even talk to me, Cadwell,” Malfoy sneers, but still stepping out of the way. “Where’s Looney and Saggybottom?” Crabbe and Goyle laugh as always.

“I’m not supposed to talk to you,” I say sarcastically, sticking out my tongue for emphasis afterwards. I continue on my way and when I get back to the compartment, Neville heads out quickly without saying anything. I take my original seat next to Luna and gently shake her awake. I adjust my tie and close the button on the top of my robes. Luna rubs her eyes and gets her things ready to go change.

“I can tell you’re in love you know,” Luna says, matter of factly when Neville returns. His face turns a very bright red and he almost drops all his things. I can’t help but laugh a little. “I don’t know who though,” she says absentmindedly, but looking at Neville curiously. “But you are indeed smitten.” With that final sentiment, she leaves and Neville looks like he’d had a run in with dementors.

“She’s silly,” I say with a smile, trying to relieve Neville’s obvious distress. “She’s probably just trying to mess with you, Neville.” I touch his shoulder comfortingly and he seems to agree and relax again. After he seems to be completely back to normal I decide to mess with him.

“So whose the lucky girl?” I ask teasingly and his face goes back to one of terror. “I’m only kidding,” I laugh, “I’d hope you tell me if you did though. I’d need to see if she’s good enough for my best friend.”

“I’m the one not good enough for her,” Neville mumbles to himself. I pretend to not hear it for his own sake. The poor boy can only take so much.

A brief moment later, the train comes to a stop and I’m back home.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting in the Great Hall, we await an opening of the term with a speech from Dumbledore as always. Susan Bones is to my left and Hannah Abbott to my right. Susan is telling us that one of the prefects has sworn to have seen a carriage arriving outside- driven by pegasus! 

I look over to the Gryffindor table and see Ron with Hermione and Harry. Ron nudges Hermione and Harry and they both smile when they see me. They both wave and I wave back- excited to catch up with them both later. I catch Neville’s eye and wave to him as well, like we didn’t just see each other on the train. It makes him laugh. 

Susan continues to talk about the coach the prefect saw. I assure her Dumbledore would probably explain soon if it was real. I look over and see Ginny as well. She smiles at me from across the room as well before elbowing Fred. He makes a funny face at me and I return one to him. My eyes meet with George’s right as Dumbledore begins to speak and we both look away. 

Dumbledore explains everything which will be happening this year. The whole room explodes in excitement. Barty Crouch is here as well to explain. All the students are in an uproar as he tries to explain that students need to be seventeen to participate. I notice George is one of them. My heart sinks, but then I’m relieved to remember he isn’t old enough. I smile to myself. As Dumbledore regains control of the room, George looks over to me and I look at him disappointedly. He smiles sheepishly and then turns to Fred, who begins to whisper something in his ear. I roll my eyes, knowing they both will do something stupid. 

Susan hits my arm as the doors swing open. The girls from Beauxbaton’s flutter into the room like their angels. They are the definition of grace and poise. I feel my own insecurities rise as they make their way down the main aisle. I look down the table. Everyone looks like they may drool. They are stunning. I look over to George, and catch a look at him through the parade of blue silk. He’s watching them too. My heart hurts and I feel a punch in my gut. Of course he was looking, could I blame him? I try to resolve with myself in that moment George does not see me the way I see him. We are friends. More so, he knows me through his younger brother. I’m not a fifth year like him and Fred. He doesn’t see me the way he sees the girls before us all. I sigh defeatedly. 

Before I even get the opportunity to wallow, a loud bang interrupts my thoughts as the sons of Durmstrang walk in. My eyes widen. Their entrance as equally dramatic as the girls before them. They stand tall and strong, dignified in their uniforms. A complete contrast to the Beauxbaton’s girls. Susan and Hannah look like their jaws are on the floor. Same honestly. I blush as they walk in. All of them were wickedly handsome. One of the boys towards the end of the formation looks directly at me as he passes and I would have sworn to have imagined it if Hannah and Susan both didn’t see it too. 

After dinner, I return to the dorms with Susan and Hannah. The whole walk there they can’t stop talking about the boys from Durmstrang. As we walk, I see a large group of first year Gyffindors being led by Percy Weasley to their common room. I smile and it makes me feel nostalgic about when I first arrived at Hogwarts, despite how terrible the circumstances were prior. 

***

I was attending Ilvermony as a first year student. My parents, both muggles, had passed away tragically only three months into the school year. I was very young and still don’t remember the circumstances very well. It’s a memory that is almost blocked from my view. I remember and feel the loss just as deeply, but the circumstances around their death is a mystery to me. My next of kin was a second cousin who lived in England, completely unaware the child to be put in their care was a witch. I don’t remember them much either. Again, kind of clouded there. 

What I remember distinctly was being brought to Hogwarts right before Christmas. Most students were still away on holiday, so Dumbledore thought it would be wise to bring me in early, get me sorted, and accustomed to Hogwarts on my own pace before the majority of the school arrived back after break. 

I was brought first to Dumbledore’s office. He made me feel at ease, and asked me about my other school. What did I like and he promised me I would like Hogwarts very much. He told me about everything I would learn and see. I marveled at the stories he told me of what was to come. When I was more relaxed, he led me to the sorting hat. Putting on a brave front, I let him place the hat on my head. 

“Hmmm, American!” The hat said surprised. I winced, very nervous of what he could see or say. Dumbledore nodded to me reassuringly and I took a deep breath. I closed my eyes. “Tragedy. Absolutely heartbreaking tragedy. You had to be very strong and brave indeed... but your not Gyffindor. No, not at all. Smart girl, yes. Very bright and a big drive to learn. You’d excel in Ravenclaw... but is that you? No... Ah. You’re loyalty. Your thoughts of friendships... your drive to work hard. To prove to yourself you belong here. You are very strong indeed. Hufflepuff!” 

Dumbledore removed the hat from my head and explained to me the houses. I nodded, very pleased with what the hat had to say about me. However, no prefect or Head Girl or Boy from Hufflepuff was there to see me to my dorm. He promptly instructed me when Ieft his office, to tell Professor McGonegall (who was waiting for me outside) to bring me to Percy Weasley and instruct him to show me around the school. He was also to get the password to the dormitories from Professor Sprout. Dumbledore knew it was unconventional and against school rules, be he understood I’d be comfortable with a student instead of a faculty member. Looking back, he also most likely knew Percy would bring me to Ron and Harry. 

Percy showed me around the school. Brought me to where all of my classes would be held. He was distant when interacting with me, which I understood. It was an odd situation and he was also doing his job. Percy was very nice to me though and I wouldn’t have done well that year without him doing that for me. He showed me to the Hufflepuff common room and the dorms, where my stuff was waiting for me. After all of that he asked if I wanted to stay there for the night or if I’d like to meet some other students. I told him I was ready to meet more classmates. 

He brought me to the Great Hall where I will never forget I met Ron and Harry for the first time. The two boys sat hunched over, engrossed in a game of chess. Percy cleared his throat to get their attention. 

“This is Nicola Cadwell,” Percy said matter of factly to the two boys. “This is my younger brother Ron, and Harry Potter. They are both your year. Boys, this is Nicola’s first day here. She’s a transfer from America. Make her feel welcome?” 

With that Percy walked away quickly and unceremoniously. I looked at the two boys with uncertainty, hoping they wouldn’t be annoyed with this new burden thrown on them. 

“Are you really American?” Ron asked with wide eyes. “I’ve never met anyone American before. Have you Harry?” Harry shook his head. 

“Well you have know,” I said with a grin, taking a seat. “I was told by my second cousin I have a weird accent.” 

Ron and Harry laugh, not wanting to agree. I smiled. And just like that I had made my first two friends at Hogwarts. 

***

Once we get back to the common room, we all take seats on the yellow couch positioned in front of the fireplace. 

“Who do you think is going to enter in the Twiwizard Tournament?” Hannah asks, looking around as more students file in on their own. I see Cedric Diggory walk in. I had met him officially this summer at the Quidditch World Cup with the Weasleys before, well everything happened. 

“Hi Cedric,” I say with a grin and a wave. “How are you?” He sees me and smiles back. 

“I’m doing well, I’m gonna put my name in for the cup,” he says happily, which explained why everyone was swarming around him as he came in. 

“Good luck,” I say with a smile. I turn back to Hannah. 

“Well Cedric,” I giggle in response to her question. “I’m sure everyone in Gryffindor whose old enough probably will.” She nodded. 

“I’m gonna head up to bed,” Susan yawns. I nod in agreement. 

“Good idea,” I say and Hannah agrees with a quick nod. 

The three of us are roommates this year like always. We quickly get ready for bed. We stay up past curfew, talking on Hannah’s bed about our summer and everything else we needed to catch up on. 

*** 

In the Gryffindor common room, the twins brag boisterously about how they are going to enter. Ron is telling Harry about how desperately he wishes to enter. Neville sits at a table with Seamus and Dean, zoning out of the large conversations happening around him. He couldn’t stop thinking about the train and what Luna had said. His eyes look over the pages of the books and he unconsciously placed his hands where Nicola’s fingers had grazed the pages. Seamus snaps him out of it by tossing a crumbled up piece of parchment at him. He closes the yellow spined book in front of him and laughs tossing the ball back at Seamus. 


	3. Chapter 3

Aleksander Georgiev was an up-and-coming Quidditch player at Durmstrang. For his age, he was incredibly tall, strikingly skilled as a keeper, and would most likely be Karakoff’s new prized pupil when the infamous Viktor Krum graduates. He has the classic dark and handsome look, his dark locks styles haphazardly but always looks good. His eyes were a deep green and his jaw was chiseled under his stubble. He was only in his fourth year of school and he observed how people treated Krum. Everyone was quite enamored with Krum and his fame. Alek was not looking forward to that attention and he dreaded the inevitable even though he knew the attention will shift to him soon. He didn’t know if he could handle the pressure.

He was enjoying this new experience quite a lot. However, he was struggling with English. He knew it well enough to understand most things, but he especially had trouble translating it in his head before he spoke. When his new peers who were part of Ravenclaw house saw how their Durmstrang and Beauxbatons friends were struggling, they developed a new potion- a temporary translator potion. It allows the user to speak and understand any language fluently depending on who they are speaking to. The invention earned them so many house points, they were tied for first place with Gryffindor for several weeks.

Alek desperately needed tutoring in a few subjects. The language barrier was making it hard for him to keep up in a few of his classes. Once he learned to make the translator potion for himself, he had set out to the library for tutoring. A boy in Ravenclaw he was friends with told him you could make an appointment during the week, or the tutoring program hosted walk-in hours at the library on Sundays.

That Sunday afternoon, he headed over the school’s library. When he walked in, there was a table in the far back against the right wall. Etched on a wooden plaque on the wall above the table was the word “TUTORING” in all large letters. A girl sat on one side of the table- he immediately recognized her and on the other side, a red headed boy sat with his back to Alek. He decided to stay close, but look at the many titles on the shelves until the red haired boy got up and left.

Alek knew the girl from the first night he arrived at the castle. He remembered her sitting with some other girls when he and his classmates walked in. She was very pretty and catching her eye had made him incredibly nervous. Usually, he had no problem talking to girls back home. He often had dates. He never gave it a second thought before he would walk up to a girl and just ask her out, or flirt with her. This girl, on the contrary, made his heartbeat quicken. He felt a knot in his stomach thinking about approaching the table.

Her hazel eyes looked over a large, aged book and she played with a quill aimlessly in her right hand. She had on a beige and very heavy knit cardigan over a black and white striped shirt. She had on several gold necklaces of varying lengths and her navy nail polish was very chipped. Her skin was pale and looked so soft. Alek shook his head, trying to snap out of it and just walk over there.

“Do you need help?”

Damn. She caught him just standing there.

“Sorry,” he said with a chuckle, “I’m here because I need a tutor.” The girl smiled and gestured with her hand for him to take the empty seat across from her.

“I’m Nicola. I’m a student tutor,” she said kindly. “I can help you with any subject you need but I specialize in Potions, Herbology and Care for Magic Creatures.”

“I need help with a little bit of everything,” Alek admitted sheepishly. “I am a student from Dumstrang Institute and I have fallen behind because I do not know English very well. I learned how to make the new Translator Potion now, so I need to catch up on what I was not able to understand before.”

“Of course,” Nicola said with a comforting tone. Alek sat back, relieved she was being so understanding. “What year are you?” She asked looking through some paperwork on the table, looking for a particular form.

“Fourth.”

“Me too! We must have a class together and I just never realized. I’m sorry about that,” she pulled a yellow piece of paper out of the pile. “I just need you to fill out this. Name, year, basic information. I’m going to schedule for a standing appointment with me during the week.” As Alek looks over the paper, she leans over the table slightly to point out a table on the paper. “And here, fill out what times work for you so I can see if there’s a time I can add you to my appointment list.”

Alek nods and can’t help but notice how good she smelled- like peaches and cinnamon. She was so warm and welcoming to him. This first appointment, since it was clear Alek needed more than just a 45 minute session- Nicola instead took notes as Alek talked about his problems in general in his classes. She sat attentively and made she to write down a list of everything he needed. As they were wrapping up, Nicola looked over her schedule and compared it with the times Alek filled out.

“So we can meet here every Wednesday at 4:00?” Nicola asked and Alek nodded, confirming when they would meet again. “Fantastic,” she smiled. “So I’ll see you Wednesday.” She sat up and quickly backed her bag.

“Where are you heading to now?” Alek asked as he did the same.

“Probably back to Hufflepuff common room,” Nicola shrugged, “Since there’s a few more hours before dinner I’m probably going to finish the book I’m reading and enjoy some down time. How about you?”

“I have Quidditch practice soon,” He said, hoping to impress her.

“Nice,” Nicola said, not so much impressed but just happy to talk and learn about him. “I’m a keeper myself. My team practiced this morning.”

“I’m a keeper too,” Alek said excitedly, “That’s very cool.”

“What a coincidence,” Nicola laughed. “I hope your practice goes well. Maybe we’ll play against each other this year.” She then grabbed her last two remaining books off of the table and headed out of the library. Alek watched as she left and when she walked out of the corridor, he saw a girl their age with long blonde hair waiting for her and the two girls walked off together.


	4. Chapter 4

Before Alek had arrived, I was working in the library on my own coursework. Not many people come in to work on days off, so getting a Sunday shift for tutoring is always just a great opportunity for me to get some work done.

I was working on my Herbology homework when George came in. “There she is,” he said cheerily when he walked in, and took the seat across from me. “How’s my favorite fourth year?”

“Ron isn’t your favorite?” I asked with a giggle, raising my eyebrow.

“Nah, he’s a bloody pain in my neck that one,” he replied looking over all the books I had laid out on the table. “You know it’s Sunday and no one is coming in except you?”

“You came,” I pointed out.

“Only because you’re here,” George scoffed. He looked around dramatically. “I’m risking ruining my reputation to visit you, you know.”

“I didn’t know I was that special,” I joke, writing down an answer on my paper.

“Of course, you’re special,” George replied earnestly. My heart almost jumped out of my chest and onto the table. I know he didn’t mean it that way, but I genuinely couldn’t help it.

One of my favorite things about staying at the Weasley’s are the moments alone with George. During the humid summer nights, the ones where you hardly can sleep anyways, and the Burrow falls completely quiet, George would arrive at my door with an armful of sweets he had smuggled from the kitchen cupboard. Sometimes we spent the night trying to suppress our laughter as so we wouldn’t wake up the family, and other nights were much quieter. We’d take turns reading one of the novels I had brought with me aloud or we’d just enjoy the silence.

I think he enjoyed the time we spent together. I often wondered if it is because it gives him moments separate from the family. It must be difficult keeping up, especially with Fred. I liked to think he spent the time with me because he felt like with me, he could be himself separate from his identity of being a twin, or always being crazy. I also didn’t want to overthink it or apply a meaning that wasn’t there. We’ve never spoken about the times, they just happened and were always a guarantee. I don’t know if they meant the same to him as they did me. He might have just wanted a friend to hangout with- which is something I can learn to be content with. I just want to be near him, even if it’s just a friendship. He then broke my train of thought.

“Do you have plans Wednesday?” George asked.

“Um no, I’m free after Herbology. It ends at 3:30. Why?” I ask, a little flustered. I felt my face turn warm as I looked back at him.

“I’m not going to tell you. Just don’t make plans.”

“What are you up to Weasley.”

“Don’t you trust me?”

“Have you given me reason to?”

“I stopped Fred from playing many a prank at your expense.”

“That’s not true.”

“I know. I was hoping I fooled ya.”

“I don’t know if I can trust you, George Weasley.”

“Nicola, please. I promise it’s not a prank.”

“If it is, I don’t think I can ever bring myself to talk to you again,” I sighed dramatically. He smiled and it made me melt.

“That love is the worst thing I can imagine happening to me,” he said with a hand to his heart like he was heartbroken.

“I think you’d be fine,” I laughed and rolled my eyes playfully.

“Do you want to come to a party at Gryffindor tonight?”

“I’ll be there, Neville told me about it already.”

“Brilliant,” George grinned. “It’s for the game we won this morning.”

“Your scrimmage against Slytherin? That’s not a game or a real win.”

“We needed some excuse,” George shrugged. “But you are going to be there tonight?”

“Yes.”

“Good. I wouldn’t enjoy myself if you weren’t,” he winked, and without another word he got up and left.

My head was foggy the rest of the day. Immediately following his departure, I had another student walk in. He was very sweet and surprisingly, I was able to completely forget about George for a little bit.

Alek was very nice, and very easy to talk to. I was able to help get him organized, and added him to my list of regular students I help. I’d be a huge liar if I didn’t notice how gorgeous he was. He wasn’t attractive the same way George was to me. Alek was definitely fit, and looked like he could be a star or some teen model. He was cute, and really polite and respectful. I was looking forward to seeing him again on Wednesday, we had a lot in common we could talk about too. It was really nice to have made a friend.

After the session and my shift was over, I met up with Luna and she came with me to the Hufflepuff common room. She unfortunately wasn’t going to the party- I don’t blame her for not going. She declined because it was a Sunday night and she knew better than to risk waking up late Monday morning. She and I finished up a History of Magic assignment we were working on together, and then listened to muggle music with Susan and Hannah in our dormitory on the record player Hannah had. Then all of us went to dinner together.

Walking into the Great Hall, I saw Alek with a few other boys from Durmstrang sitting at the Ravenclaw table. When he looked up, I smiled and waved. I could’ve sworn I saw his creeks turn slightly red. I brushed it off as nothing, and Luna and I headed to the Gryffindor table to sit with Neville while Susan and Hannah headed to sit at the Hufflepuff table.

“Hello Neville,” Luna said as she and I sat across from him. He mumbled a quiet greeting but his eyes stayed fixated on the book he was reading. I peered over and saw it was one of those Herbology books and I scoffed. A moment later he finished the chapter and looked up.

“Sorry, it’s hard to stop sometimes. It’s all so fascinating,” he said sheepishly. I smiled and agreed, grabbing the serving spoon from the large bowl of mashed potatoes in front of us to begin to assemble my meal.

“You excited about the party?” I asked Neville.

“Are you gonna be there?” He asked with wide eyes. “I hadn’t realized. I forgot I told you about it. Didn’t I?” I nodded with a smile.

“It’s okay,” I chuckle. “I’ve forgotten a lot of things too.”

“I heard a rumor there’s going to be a ball this year,” Luna said, glancing up at the cloudy night sky displayed on the enchanted ceiling.

“Like a dance?” Neville asks nervously. Luna nods in confirmation.

“That sounds really fun,” I exclaim, “I wonder if it’s true. I hope so.”

“It does sound like fun,” Luna agrees. Neville nods, but it looks like he’s seen a ghost he gets so pale.

“Do you think we need dates?” Neville asks shyly.

“I’d imagine so,” Luna replies, “Though I doubt it would be a true requirement. You should ask someone though, Neville. What’s more enchanting than a Ball?”

I glance down the long table and I see Fred, George, Ron, Harry and Hermione sitting together a little way down. I can’t help but wonder if George would ask me to go if there was going to be a Ball. At the same time, he doesn’t even notice I’m sitting at the same table. I can never tell if his behavior towards me is romantic or platonic. The exchange in the library was banter, but what if to him it’s just banter. At the same time, my mind focuses on how much he wanted to confirm I’d be at the party tonight. I feel so foolish getting wrapped up in a romance I’ve entirely made up in my head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: drinking, swearing, angst

Neville sat on his bed in the boys’ dorm alone, everyone else already heading down to the party. Nicola’s crush on George was so obvious at this point, he wasn’t sure if he could bare going down to the common room if she was there. It would be another night spent with her while she looked like she’d rather be anywhere else. He notices whenever her attention on George. Her eyes always wander away from his and lock onto wherever George was in the room. Neville always knew she would be pining for the tall Weasley. He couldn’t help but compare himself. Even if George wasn’t taking up her attention, she still wouldn’t want him. Neville thought about himself in comparison to their other friends and even the boys here from Durmstrang. There’s not a chance she’d want him compared to anyone else. Hell, she's friends with THE Harry Potter.

He had promised Seamus and Dean he would go to this party. He also knows he told Nicola he would be there. As much as it would hurt him to see her looking at George the whole night, he is a man of his word. He finally got up from his bed, and loosened his school tie. He changed from his uniform into some jeans and a knit sweater. He also went to the mirror and messed with his hair until settling. It was good enough. He walked down the small staircase, and the music blasting from the party got closer and closer into earshot.

He stood on the stairs for a moment, looking at the party from an outsider’s perspective before trying to find his friends. People from all the Houses were here. A lot of people Neville didn’t even recognize. He was shocked at how many people were crammed into the common room and he never would have imagined it would fit as many people as he was seeing. He saw Hermione and Ginny huddled talking about something, while Ron, Harry, Seamus and Dean were all on the couch in front of the fireplace. Fred and George sat on the floor in front of them, their hands moving chaotically as they were telling a story. A small crowd was gathering around the twins as usual. However, most people there were still dancing or in their own little groups across the perimeter of the room. His eyes scanned the crowd until his eyes found Nicola, sitting at the table with a few other girls from Hufflepuff. He watched as she laughed and talked excitedly amongst her friends. It warmed his heart and also broke it at the same time. She looked stunning. She was the only girl in the room that mattered in his eyes. He painfully swallowed down his feelings as best as he could, and then immediately headed to join the rest of the boys.

The boys greeted him drunkenly with a loud uproar of greetings and pats on the back. He sat down on the armrest of the couch and Oliver Wood passed him a butterbeer. He settled into his seat and nursed his drink, not wanting to get as wasted as his friends. Fred and George were telling the story of their time at the hospital wing after the failed attempt at the aging potion, Fred doing an impression of Madam Pomfrey as George did an impression of Snape chastising them for stealing from his stores.

Neville liked George a lot, and he hated that his own heartbreak led him to think of George poorly sometimes. He knew George was a friend, maybe not a close friend, and he genuinely liked him. Other than the fact that he held Nicola’s attention, he liked George and felt guilty at how he would internally resent George. He understood why Nicola would want him. He was better looking, tall, funny, stronger. He was a Quidditch player. He was also just a good guy.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up to see Nicola there with a smile on her face. She was happy to see him and it made butterflies erupt in his stomach. “Hey you,” she cheered and then wrapped an arm around his shoulders for a brief side hug- the epitome of the friendzone. “I’m glad you decided to show up. For a while I didn’t think you were coming. I was a little worried you forgot about me.”

“Oh, I could never do that,” he chuckled. His cheeks very faintly turning a flushed pink. It might have been the butterbeer, but he felt more relaxed around her than he had in a very long time. It was a relief to see her, rather than the dread he had felt walking in. Dean had gotten out of his seat to make his way to Ginny, so Neville took his seat on the couch cushions and Nicola replaced him on the armchair. He kept his eyes straight ahead, staring at the fireplace. His face felt hot as Nicola’s thighs were so close to his face. Her corduroy skirt raising slightly as she sat. The view of her smooth skin absolutely killing him. She rested one elbow on the back of the couch and he could smell her perfume as she leaned. Peaches. She smelled incredible.

It reminded Neville of when he first realized his feelings for the girl. They sat across from each other at a table in the green house. They both were assisting Professor Sprout with something- he couldn’t remember what now. He remembered the way the sun had shown in from the roof, and the way the light reflected onto her face as she wrote intently, not even realizing. That was the first time he saw her differently. The green house was covered in greenery and she looked so serene and honestly, ethereal to him as she sat there across from him. The way she bit her lip as she concentrated on the pages in front of her. The way her hair was falling out of the bun and the strands framed her face. There in front of him was his best friend- his confidant, the one person who shared the same passions. It hit him like a wave and he hadn’t been able to recover since. Then his crush on his best friend harbored, and now it has been a year. The painful tug at his heart pulled him back into reality when he remembered she was sitting agonizingly close to him, but her attention devoted entirely to someone else.

Neville decided months ago to never tell her how he felt even before he realized she harbored feelings for George. He settled on the realization he would rather have her in her life as a friend, than not have her at all as he knew a confession would ruin their friendship. He looked up at the sound of her laugh, the warm smile of hers he’d come to love was directed to the joke Ron just made at Fred’s expense. Her turtleneck sweater hugged her body and Neville could see her stomach rise and fall as she fought to catch her breath. Her body heat radiating off of her made him feel unexplainably nervous. Nicola padded him on the shoulder and said she’d be back. He managed to mumble out an acknowledgment of her statement, but the view of her getting up and slightly tugging her skirt to straighten it had him captivated.

“Hey, Longbottom,” someone said and caught his attention. His eyes snapped over to the direction he heard it from. George Weasley. He pushed himself up from the floor to the couch to sit next to Neville. “I gotta ask you something. It’s about Nicola.” The sound of her name coming from George’s mouth stung and Neville didn’t know why it bothered him so much.

“You’re her best friend,” George stated and Neville nodded in confirmation. “Do you think if I ask her to the Yule Ball she’d say yes?”

There it was.

The question which confirmed his worst fear. If he had to face another Bogart in his lifetime it would probably take the form of Nicola and George together. At least his knowledge of Nicola’s long held crush was one thing- a one sided thing. George reciprocating those feelings and wanting to act on them is something else in it’s entirety.

He wanted so desperately to lie. Say Nicola spoke only ill of him and she’d reject him. He couldn’t. He knew deep down he wanted to see her happy. And he realized that it would never be him who made her feel that way. He silently gave them his blessing in a silent defeat and took a nervous breath.

“Yeah. I think she probably would,” Neville managed out with a half-smile. George grinned widely from ear to ear.

“Thanks, mate,” George beamed. The red head jumped up and over the couch and over to his twin brother, who was currently pestering Angelina Johnson as usual. Neville debated on telling you about George, or letting you be surprised. He decided it best not be said to you, cause if George were to change his mind and not go through with it- Neville knew she’s be crushed.

Neville looked around the room for her, and she was nowhere to be seen. He got up on his spot on the couch. He went over and got another butterbeer, downing it all within seconds. He grabbed a third and did the same thing. His conversation with George changed his mind about staying sober. He needed to do anything to push the pain away. Someone was passing out shots, and not knowing what they were he proceeded to take one anyways. He grabbed another beer, and then looked around the room. He didn’t see her, so he figured she’d either left or was just hidden in the crowd. She was fairly short so it could just be she was hidden from his view- Neville in contrast had a growth spurt over the summer and he easily towered over her (not as much as George though).

Neville proceeded to get drunk and instead of the lighthearted feeling he had hoped for, it just made him bitter. He still wasn’t enjoying himself and the music was pounding, giving him a headache. He grew irritable and wanted to just retreat to his room. On the way to the exit to retreat upstairs, he ran into Ron.

“Neville, you okay mate?” Ron asked, looking at Neville’s disheveled state and that he looked clearly upset.

“Ask your bloody brother,” Neville spat, pushing past him lightly to get by. It confused Ron but he’d be too drunk to remember that interaction tomorrow. As he turned to go upstairs, he almost stumbled into Nicola, who was hidden away on the staircase, sitting with her knees to her chest looking clearly upset as well. In his drunken state he had no patience to listen to her cry about George again. He huffed. “What’s your problem?” He spat, a lot meaner sounding than he’d ever normally be. He wasn’t himself at all. As she was opening her mouth to speak, Neville cut her off. “Nevermind. I’m sick of all this fucking shit about George. I don’t want to hear it,” He said curtly. He ignored her cries and stormed up to his room slamming the door behind him. He rested his back against the wooden door for a second, before a sudden sickness hitting him and he sprinted to the boys’ toilets.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: swearing, descriptions similar to a panic attack, angst, threats, and bullying

“Filthy mudblood,” Draco had spat when I had gotten up and wandered over to get another drink. I didn’t even know why he’d be there. He despised all the Gryffindors I knew and I’m he hated all of them. “The fact we need to share our school with your kind is an outrage. Hogwarts isn’t a school anymore, it’s a mill for pushing out subpar half-bloods and mudbloods.”

“Can you just leave me be Draco,” I rolled my eyes, trying to present myself as if his words didn’t bother me. “You don’t even know me just my blood status. Why you feel the need to go out of your way to just confirm that you’re your Father’s demon racist spawn is beyond me.”

“Nicola Louise Cadwell. Born in April 14, 1982 in Salem, Massachusetts. Orphaned at 11. You lived with your cousin Lester Gray Cadwell and his wife Amelia Ann Cadwell in London when your parents died. They hate you. It’s still your permanent address but you haven’t been back in four years. You stay either with the Lovegoods or the Weasleys during the summers and Molly Weasley is your legal guardian in eyes of the school,” Draco rambled on. It made me indescribably scared. He and his friends stepped closer to me. “If you don’t think they know everything about you- you’re sorely mistaken, mudblood. My father works for the ministry and has access to every mudblood at this school. Don’t underestimate me. I could tell you how your parents died. I know you don’t know. I do.”

Draco shoved past me as I stood completely speechless. I was horrified. I felt a lump in my throat and I couldn’t respond if I wanted to. I’d say it was all a lie but every detail he knew about me was correct. I never even approached Draco. I was just one of the many muggle students he’d go out of his way to bully if he crossed paths with them. My stomach sank. He knew about my parents. He knew I had no memory of their death. In his threats he had admitted to me there was a reason why my memory of my parents had been wiped. I was stunned and felt immobilized where I stood, my boots felt like they were adhered to the carpet under my feet.

“If you didn’t absolutely disgust me, I would tell you every excruciating detail. But I’d much rather see how this turns out,” He finished with a menacing smirk, shoving past me with Crabbe and Goyle closely behind.

I felt like my lungs had closed off. I was struggling to breathe in air desperately. Suddenly, the music felt so much louder than it had felt and the pounding was making the room spin. The crowd of people just turned into a large blur and the chatter was replaced with a large ringing. I felt tears in the corners of my eyes threatening to fall. I was so confused and lost in a room I had been in a million times. A place that felt so familiar suddenly felt like a place I’d never been and I felt so alone. I felt vulnerable and I needed to find fresh air.

I pushed through the people, my heartrate still skyrocketing and my lungs still unable to complete full breaths. I managed to make my way to the staircase, where there was a small open window that was letting in the crisp, cold air from the night. The second I got next to the window, I felt immediate relief and I was able to take in a deep breathe and shakily exhale. The tears that were threatening to fall, released all at once as I sobbed next to the open window. I held my heads tightly across my chest as I slid down the wall into a sitting position where I hugged my knees to my chest.

In this moment, I felt everything I had been pushing down resurface. The pain and the loss and the confusion. It hit me all at once. The party was too loud for anyone to hear my cries over the music blasting. I didn’t know if I wanted anyone to come find me, I figured at least Susan or Hannah would notice if they were still here. I didn’t even want them to see me like this. I’d be mortified if anyone had seen me like this. I desperately still wanted someone to find me.

Neville. He’d understand and would never judge me. He’d pull me in for a hug and try to make me feel better. I ached to have the strength to yell for him and to tell him I needed him. The reason why I was crying shifted in a way. I was still scared out of my mind but suddenly I was crying harder because I wanted Neville with me. My mind was clouded with just wanting my best friend more than anything else in that moment.

Neville had the kindest eyes of anyone I know. He’s soft spoken and timid, and so understanding. He’s a part of my life that doesn’t seem to change. No matter what he was always waiting for me on the train, or the greenhouse- he’s always there for me when he says he would be. He’s stability and I never worried about him not being there once. There have been so many times he’s been there.

The first time I met Neville was first year. Funnily enough, it was after a run-in with the one and only Draco Malfoy (of course). He was just as mean to me back then as he is now- but now his threats and words are much more intimidating. I don’t even remember now what he had said, I think he didn’t even know I was muggle born- I think he was only being cruel because I was in Hufflepuff.

I was sitting under a tree by the lake, sniffling to myself. I was so proud when I had been sorted. Now I felt foolish. This place that felt so warm and inviting over the winter recess has now exposed me to prejudice and bullying. I hadn’t anticipated your house was even something to be judged on. At my old school that wasn’t an issue I ever personally experienced. Hufflepuff was hardworking and loyal- and I felt so admirable.

Hufflepuffs are weak and pushovers. It’s the House where the put people who aren’t worthy enough for the others- at least according to Draco. I was eleven and his words hung heavy- it convinced me everyone viewed me the same way he did. I was rubbing my eyes with the sleeve of my robe when I was startled by a toad landing on my knee. I giggled as the toad looked up at me.

“Hey little guy,” I mumbled, the little guy bringing a smile across my tear-stained cheeks.

“Trevor!” I had heard a voice exclaim in the distance.

“I’m guessing you’re Trevor, aren’t you?” I said with a giggle to the toad on my knee. “You’re a troublemaker.” I could’ve sworn I saw Trevor nod to me. I picked him up and looked around for his owner.

That’s when I was approached by Neville Longbottom. He had a look of relief on his face as he saw I had his pet in my hands and Trevor was safe.

“I’m sorry about him,” he had blushed, taking Trevor from me.

“That’s okay. I didn’t mind,” I said, forcing a smile.

“Are you okay?” He asked. “Have you been crying?” He must have noticed how blotchy my face had been from crying.

“Someone just wasn’t very nice to me is all,” I said, trying my best to play it off. “It’s just that I’m in Hufflepuff.”

“I’m sorry,” Neville said apologetically. “I don’t think there’s anything wrong with being in Hufflepuff. They’re loyal so that means they make great friends. I’d love to be friends with a Hufflepuff.”

The simple words made me feel so much better. Since that day, it had been history. We hung out all of first year and second year, Luna had joined our group and we formed a trio. Neville since then had always been there for me.

“What’s your problem?”

Neville. He was cold and distant. For the first time it sounded like he didn’t care about me. My eyes widen at his tone and I try to compose myself. This isn’t him and I could immediately tell something was wrong. He was angry, and I don’t think I’ve ever seen him mad before. I couldn’t muster up words, not that he gave me time to speak anyways.

“Nevermind. I’m sick of all this fucking shit about George. I don’t want to hear it.” He brushed past me and stormed up to his dorm.

In that instant, I realized how much of a horrible friend I had been lately. I hardly paid attention to him on the train when he had brought books just for me he wanted to share. My letters to him over the summer were just talking about my time with the Weasleys and I hardly asked him about his summer. Between tutoring, Quidditch and my other friends, I hardly saw him and when I did I made it all about myself. So much for Hufflepuffs being good friends. Despite my being self-aware as to why he would be mad, I was still incredibly hurt by his words. Those three sentences hurt more than Draco’s threat.

“Nicola?”

“George.”

“Are you okay?”

“No…”

I was immediately pulled into George’s chest. I hadn’t even noticed when he had sat down next to me. He held me close and I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face into the fabric of his shirt. The tears wouldn’t stop until my eyes felt dry. He didn’t say anything. He just was there for me. The way I had hoped Neville would’ve. He just held me and comforted me. His hand rubbed my back softly, like if he touched me too hard, I would break.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked attentively. I shook my head no. I couldn’t even manage the words. “Okay… Let’s get you out of here.”

He picked me up bridal style and carried me upstairs. He couldn’t carry me all the way back to my own dorm. He brought me up to the dorms. He brought me to his room and let me take Fred’s bed, knowing he would probably crash downstairs for the night. I don’t even remember falling asleep and I was so numb from tears, it was a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: awkwardness, slight angst

The next few weeks moved so slowly. Neville avoided seeing Nicola as best as he could. He wallowed in his own self-pity and didn’t want to face her after how poorly he treated her. He was ashamed and embarrassed. He also felt immense jealousy seeing her emerge from George’s room the next morning. His jealously set her right into the arms of someone else. He thought she wouldn’t want anything to do with him after his outburst. He especially felt worse when he heard from Harry and Ron what actually had happened.

He couldn’t face her. He walked the other way when he’d see her in the halls and he avoided eye contact at all cost when he was in a class with her. He was utterly heartbroken. He feared the rejection he would face if he apologized. He assumed she would want him to stay away, so he did.

He had heard she had stood up George the Wednesday after the party. Luna filled him in on all that was going on. How she accidentally scheduled an appointment for tutoring after he had asked her to meet him after class. Luna said Harry told her about it, George had planned a big elaborate plan to ask her to be his date to the ball and how she didn’t show up. In a way, Neville felt bad it happened to him- but at the same time he was relieved George hadn’t asked her yet. Luna also confirmed George and Nicola never started dating, and Nicola has just been spending a lot of time alone, except Quidditch practice and tutoring. She also skipped the last two Hogsmeade trips.

Luna tried to insist Nicola wanted to see him and she needed him to go to her. Neville refused every time and Luna had not succeeded in trying to show him that Nicola wanted to see him and reconcile. Neville also knew the first task in the Triwizard Tournament was quickly approaching, which means the Yule Ball was right around the corner soon enough. It hadn’t been officially announced, but all the students knew it was coming. It was a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament. With the Ball getting closer, Neville thought maybe he still had a chance to ask Nicola, even just going as friends.

Three weeks after the party there was a weekend trip to Hogsmeade. He was waiting outside with Dean and Seamus as all the students waited to go. As they embarked on the walk down to the village, he heard laughter he would recognize anywhere. She was behind him towards the end of the group. He tried to turn around and discreetly steal a glance. There she was and she was with a boy Neville had never seen before. A boy from Durmstrang.

“That’s Aleksander Georgiev,” Hermione said matter-of-factly as the rest of the group noticed Nicola’s presence behind them. “Viktor introduced me. He’s Quidditch player and one of the absolute best they have. Viktor said he’s an up-and-coming star. Nicola tutors him on Wednesdays. That was the mix-up with the you-know-what.”

“The thing George had planned?” Ron asked with his brow burrowed.

“Yes,” Hermione confirmed.

“Wait. How do you know Viktor Krum?”

Hermione chuckled at the question and moved ahead of the group to catch up with Cho.

Neville was unable to focus on anything but the burning feeling of Nicola walking only ten feet behind him. George and Fred were way ahead of Neville and he was wondering if George hadn’t seen she was on the trip. Neville knew he could never approach her, especially if she was with another boy.

Everyone crowded into Honeydukes to buy sweets, Neville among them. Hogwarts students overwhelmed the small shop with their pocket money. Neville bought himself a decent amount of sweets he intended to have for the upcoming school week. As he left to go outside to wait for his friends that were finishing up, he saw Pink Coconut Ice on the shelf and it reminded him of Nicola. On one of the very first Hogsmeade trips she didn’t want to try a lot of the wizard candy but she did try Pink Coconut Ice- she said it sounded the most normal. Ever since it’s been her favorite candy and she always bought some on the trips when they were together.

Without even thinking he subconsciously walked out with a package of it in his hands, completely lost in his own thoughts. In the meantime, it was so busy no one noticed him. He walked down the street and just stared at the package of the pink sweets.

He looked up in terror once he realized what he had done. What was he going to do? He panicked. His grandmother was going to kill him. He shoplifted. He felt so foolish and he was petrified he would get in trouble. He quickly dropped the bag into his own shopping bag and looked around to see if anyone had witnessed his heinous crime. He yet again found himself unable to think straight.

Across the road outside of Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop, Neville saw Nicola again with Alek. Again without thinking, he stomped across the street right to her. Her eyes widened in surprise when he suddenly appeared in front of her.

“You made me steal this!” Neville said in a shaky voice and shoved the Pink Coconut Ice into her mittened hands. Nicola looked down at the candy with a puzzled look on her face.

“I what?” she responded tentatively; her eyebrow raised skeptically.

Neville looked at her like a deer in the headlights. He immediately backed away, tripping on the curb slightly before rushing back to find Dean and Seamus.

He met up with them at the Three Broomsticks at a booth in the corner of the pub. Neville looked like he had just seen a ghost, absolutely mortified at what just happened.

***

I desperately wanted to apologize to Neville. However, part of me was too proud to do so. I wanted to apologize, but only if he did so first. I know I it was entirely too petty and I should apologize for how I’ve treated him. Neville acted in a manner he never had before. He was rude, and mean when I was so obviously distraught. Besides, it wasn’t like he even gave me the opportunity to talk anyways. Whenever, I saw him he would run the other way. He clearly wasn’t interested in talking to me.

I couldn’t blame him for feeling this way but I’m upset at how he chose to handle it. He could talk to me and tell me that he felt I wasn’t being a good friend. Then the one time he approaches me in weeks he thrusts a package of candy in my hands and runs off.

I had gone to Hogsmeade because Alek insisted, he wanted to thank me for helping him with his classes and his grades are vastly improving. He insisted on taking me to get lunch. We went to the Three Broomsticks and grabbed a bite to eat, and then decided we wanted to get some sweets afterward. When we saw how crowded it was, we decided to wait across the street until it cleared out a bit. We were talking about if we wanted to go to Sprintwitches in the meantime when Neville walked by on the opposite side of the street.

After the whole awkward ordeal, I had to explain to Alek what had happened. He nodded understandingly. “It sounds like he likes you, and he must be jealous of George,” he concluded.

“I don’t know about that,” I shrugged. “I don’t think he’d like me that way. We’ve been friends for so long. I think he just is feeling underappreciated- which is true. I can’t blame him. I haven’t made an effort this year. I think I annoyed him.”

“Do you think your friend George reciprocates your feelings?” Alek asked, as we walked into Honeydukes. I slipped the candy Neville handed me in my purse, concealing the stolen sweets.

“I doubt it,” I say with a shrug, looking through the glass case of all the sweets on display. “It’s probably one sided. He’s a grade older and I’m sure he just sees me as a friend. I think my own head plays tricks on me and I read more into his actions than are actually there.”

“I understand,” Alek said sympathetically. He looked like he had wanted to say more but chose not to. He changed the subject and asked about which candies I liked. We both bought pumpkin pasties to have on the walk back to school and he bought be a container of Sugared Butterfly Wings as a gift.

When we got back to the school, he walked me back to the Hufflepuff common room.

“Thank you,” I said. “I had a great time. And thank you for lunch and the candies.”

“Of course, it’s my pleasure.” Alek chuckled. He turned to walk away but stopped suddenly and turned to face me again. “You know… if you ever want to take your mind off of George, I’m around.”

I smiled, and felt my cheeks redden as Alek walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

George laid in his bed restlessly that night, staring at the ceiling. Nicola snored softly in Fred’s bed and the party was still going strong downstairs. He didn’t want to leave her alone up here and return to the party. He wanted to stay with her and just enjoy the silence for a while. Now that all felt calm again, it reminded him again of this past summer.

There was a night in the middle of August where it was strangely chilly. He made his way to Nicola’s room like he usual did when he couldn’t sleep. If he was being honest with himself, it was more like he was forcing himself to stay awake to share time with her. He had gotten out of bed when he was certain Fred was asleep. The chill of the night air hit so he pulled his knit sweater over his t-shirt.

He snuck out of the room, careful to open the door just so to avoid the creak it made. He also tip toed down the hallway and up the stairs to the attic bedroom where Nicola stayed. Up the small ladder to the attic, he knocked very lightly on the hatch door before pushing it up. He poked his head into the room. She always had a few lamps on near her bed because she’d stay up most nights to read. He climbed up into the room and closed the door behind him.

“Whatcha reading?” He’d always ask in a sing song tone. She’d always hold up the book to let him read the title. “Pride and Prejudice. Another muggle book,” he’d retort jokingly.

“Yeah, a guess so,” she’d chuckle. She sat up in bed, her legs criss-crossed. Her hair would be slightly disheveled from the pillows and she’d brush it out quickly with her fingers. “This one I my favorite though.”

He moved over to the bed and sit directly across from her, seated in the same style. “You excited about tomorrow ?”

“For the Quidditch World Cup? Absolutely not. I hate Quidditch,” she replied sarcastically. With a chuckle she used the dust jacket of the book as a page marker and put it away on her nightstand. “Of course, I’m excited,” she replied more seriously. “I’m a little bummed out though. Cause it also means school is starting soon.”

“You love school. It’s annoying actually. You’re just like Granger,” he replied jokingly.

“I do love school,” she replied with a guilty smile, looking down at her lap. “But I like spending time here a lot. When we go back to school you all are in a different house.”

“I’ll make sure to go out of my way to pester you then,” he laughed, leaning back on his elbows.

“I do miss Neville and Luna. And Susan and Hannah too, of course,” she continued. “I’m not looking forward to another year of Draco and his friends, though.”

“You know nothing he says is true?” George asked with concern. She nodded.

“I know he’s wrong. It’s just more of a reminder there’s a lot more people more dangerous than him who think I shouldn’t be at school. After everything that happened with the Chamber of Secrets, I’m always a little scared at school. I don’t think about it actively, but it creeps up in my mind every once in a while. Here, it just feels safe and the rest of the wizarding world doesn’t exist,” she admitted. George nodded understandingly. He could never experience the fear she faced that way, but he wanted to do everything he could to make her feel safe.

He had found himself developing feelings for her this summer. He was conflicted if he should say something in that moment, but he decided against it. He didn’t know what the nature of this relationship was. Did she just view him as Ron’s older brother? Ron was the friend she was here to spend time with after all- she was closer with Ron and Ginny than him when the summer began. He was sure now he and her were closer friends then she has ever been with Ron. He was always unsure of himself when it came to girls. Most of the attention usually was on Fred, and sometimes George felt like he wasn’t as good as his brother. He was in his twin’s shadow.

“Can I ask you something?” she asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

“Anything.”

“Do you think we have anything to worry about this year?”

“Other than Potions… I’d say probably not,” he said with a grin, immediately putting her at ease and she visibly relaxed- the tensions in her shoulders releasing.

“Snape is somewhat a slightest percentage of tolerable if you do your homework you know,” she teased.

“I’ll need to get a tutor.”

“You’re smarter than you like to let on.”

“I know somebody.”

“I’m gonna teach Potions for the grade above me?”

“Why not?”

“You tell me.”

“If Wood doesn’t overload us with Quidditch practices I’ll come see you.”

“Fine, Weasley.”

She rested her back on the headboard of the small bed. The two of them sat in silence for a little while, and he felt the tension between them- but maybe it had just been in his head. He felt an odd feeling of being completely at ease, but always very nervous around her. He wondered if she had felt the same way.

“So, who are you rooting for?” He asked suddenly, realizing he had gotten lost in his own thoughts.

“The Irish,” she stated. “Of course. How about you?”

“Same here,” he chuckled. “Bulgaria doesn’t stand a chance.”

“Don’t say that to Ron, he’ll throw a fit. Do you know when the others are getting here?”

“Granger arrived already; she’s bunking with Ginny. She arrived after you went to bed. I don’t know when Harry would be getting here,” George shrugged. Nicola nodded.

“Do you think Ron likes her?” She asks with her eyebrow raised.

“If they stopped bickering for five minutes, he might get a chance to realize it,” George laughs.

“I’m glad you see it too,” she giggled. “I feel like the only ones who don’t see it are them. It’s painful watching it sometimes.”

“It’s almost as bad as Ginny’s crush on Potter,” George chuckled.

“I wouldn’t mess with her about that, George,” she replied. “Don’t underestimate your sister.”

Then an owl showed up at the windowsill, scaring Nicola’s cat awake. Toadstool hopped up onto George’s lap while Nicola went to retrieve the letter from the window. The barn owl drooped the note into her hand and she thanked him with a pat.

“I think it’s from Neville, I’ll answer it tomorrow before we head out,” She said, skimming the letters contents. She then placed it on the top of the small bookshelf on the opposite side of the room which was placed next to an old desk.

“Longbottom sure sends you a lot of letters,” George notes.

“He’s my best friend,” Nicola shrugged with a small smile.

“He sends you just about as many letters Fred sends Angelina.”

“It’s not like that,” Nicola chuckles. Toadstool purred softly as George scratched gently on his head. “Why do you ask? Jealous?”

“You wish.” He was. Just a little bit.

Nicola rolled her eyes, and scoffed.

“It’s getting late,” she noted, looking at the clock on the wall.

“You kicking me out?” He asked, pretending to be offended.

“Nope. Just an observation,” Nicola shrugged. “I doubt Molly would let me come back if she found out you were sneaking up here all the time though. It looks suspicious.”

“Oh? Why’s that?” He teased. Nicola’s face turned a bright shade of pink. “Relax, I always get back before anyone gets up.”

“Why do you come bother me anyways?” Nicola chuckles to change the subject.

“Do I need one?”

“I suppose you don’t. I’m just curious.”

“I like spending time with you and I assume you like spending time with me.”

“You’re alright I guess.”

George chuckles and Toadstool hops off of his lap and heads back to his little bed that was at the foot of Nicola’s bed. “What’s this book about anyways?” he asks picking up the copy of Pride and Prejudice from the table. He repositions himself so he is sitting with his back on the pillows.

“To Mr. Darcy it was welcome intelligence--Elizabeth had been at Netherfield long enough. She attracted him more than he liked--and Miss Bingley was uncivil to her, and more teasing than usual to himself,” George read beginning at the page where Nicola had left off. She walked back over to the bed and climbed in next to him. They sat side by side, their arms pressed against each other’s slightly. The contact made George blush, even though they often found themselves in this position when they would read together. He wouldn’t admit it, but he actually really enjoyed when he would read her books with her. He’s gotten bits and pieces of her favorite books over the summer. He may have even asked his dad to get him copies of Jane Eyre and the Great Gatsby so he could finish them on his own and surprise her.

“He wisely resolved to be particularly careful that no sign of admiration should now escape him, nothing that could elevate her with the hope of influencing his felicity; sensible that if such an idea had been suggested, his behavior during the last day must have material weight in confirming or crushing it,” George continued and Nicola rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled to himself, feeling warmth spread throughout his body.

“Steady to his purpose, he scarcely spoke ten words to her through the whole of Saturday, and though they were at one time left by themselves for half-an-hour, he adhered most conscientiously to his book, and would not even look at her,” George realized she had already fallen asleep on his shoulder. In her defense, it was incredibly late. He marked her page for her and continued reading silently on his own.

When he felt his own eyes getting heavy, he realized he should get back to his own room. The had a busy day tomorrow. He placed her book back where it belonged. He climbed out of the bed slowly and carefully so he wouldn’t wake her up. He pulled the blanket up for her and heading to crawl down the ladder. He returned to his own room and slipped under the blankets on his own bed, successfully not waking Fred up.

“You in love Georgie?” Fred chuckled, rolling over to look at his brother in the dark.

“Shove off,” George groaned tossing a pillow at his brother’s head.

“Jokes on you, know I have your pillow,” Fred laughed, tucking the pillow under his head.

George groaned and rested back on his mattress pillowless. He stared at the ceiling, replaying the conversations with her in his head again until he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
